


Drunk

by Roostertease_it



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostertease_it/pseuds/Roostertease_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken Michael and Gavin attempt to get home, hijinks ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

“One more for the road i'd say Gavvers, what d'ya think?” Michael asked, patting Gavin on the back

“I'd say yes to that my boi” he called the barman over and ordered two shots.

Gavin paid and took both of the drinks from the man and passed one to Michael, they clinked their little glasses before they drank.

“Bottoms up” he said before flipping his head back and throwing the alcoholic liquid down his throat.

They waved at the barman who waved back and they poured out of a stuffy bar, leaning heavily on one another and drunkenly singing.

“Phew, that was a good one my boi” Gavin said

“it was wasn't it?” Michael replied “There was a lot of, Lots of drink”

Gavin nodded, agreeing “Home” he announced, holding an arm out like he was about to go into battle

He leaned against Michaels car and pulled at the handle, he turned around and said “I can't get in, unlock it!”

“Nah, not today” He replied “I am way, way, too drunk to drive tonight”

Gavin gave him a disappointed look but then brightened up, he had an idea “Pass me your keys Michael, I'm gonna drive!”

“You can't drive, you idiot”

“Yes I can”

“no you fucking can't you don't even have a license you idiot”

“yeah I can- ”Gavin began but then he looked at Michael’s glaring face and reconsidered this statement rather quickly and shook his head said “no, no I can't”

“we'll have to walk and before you ask for a taxi, I have no money and you have no money so that's a no”

“We could just run out at the end-”

“Gavin..., please, shut the fuck up”

“Okay” They headed down the road and when they came to a fork in the road Gavin said “Which way is it?, It looks sooooo much different in the dark, I can't see anything similar at all”

“Well we can worry about that in a minute because first” Michael said “First, I need to climb this tree”

“Good idea” He agreed “ trees are there to be climbed”

They hobbled over and stood before the great oak tree that towered above them. At that moment it seemed an easy feat to climb it. They were wrong.

After trying for over ten minutes to make any sort of progress towards getting up Michael angrily kicked it and turned back to Gavin “I've got an- a plan, you get of the floor and you- yes” he slurred as Gavin got on all fours “like that and I'll just” he stood on Gavin's back and hauled himself onto the branch that protruded overhead.

Gavin jumped up and waved his hands in the air “We did it!” he cheered “Yid aaaarrrrrmmy”

“what the fuck are you saying, what does than even mean?”

“It means...it means” Gavin paused, staring blankly up at the other man “I forget what it means, something to do with sports I think?, football maybe?, I dunno”

“You're an idiot- but” Michael beckoned him over and leaned down, stretching his arm out to him “C'mere, you gotta be on here too, team nice dynamite and shit”

He walked over and took Michaels hand. He braced his arm on the branch and began to pull him up, this ended disastrously. Michael fell head-first of the the tree and flat on top of Gavin. They sat up groaning then laughter erupted from both of them. Neither of them were seriously hurt but even if they had been they would've been too drunk to notice anyway.

They stumbled up “This s'way, I think” Michael said, proceeding to stop and change his mine twice before recognising a building and heading that way.

“Ooohh Michael” gavin groaned, gripping Michaels shirt tightly “oh-no thisisss baad” he let go and wandered towards the edge of the pathway, crouching next to a small shrub.

“Wuss wrong buddy?” Michael asked, joining him on the ground and placing hand lightly on his back.

“I think I might be” he wretched, his stomach caving inwards and his face contorting. He coughed again but nothing came out. Michael rubbed his back gently while he stayed still for a moment taking a few deep breaths before turning back to Michael and smiling weakly “I'm ok, it was false alarm”

They got up, their arms were placed back around each other and they ambled home, telling each other stupid, immature jokes that wouldn't have been funny any moment except for now, when their brains were foggy and everything was hilarious.

Eventually they made their way back to the apartments and argued a moment before deciding which one they owned. Once they were at the door Michael shook the door handle and upon discovering it was locked Michael, with some effort, retrieved his keys from his pocket. He fumbled around with them scratching the lock up before he finally inserted it into the keyhole. He twisted it from side to side and nothing happened.

“Gavin we're locked out!”

“They must've changed our locks, those bastards” deciding that was the only logical answer. they stood there blankly for a while before a plan came into Gavin's head “I know, oh I'm so smart, let's go around and go through the window”

They counted the number of doors in it was and headed around the back. Gavin was halfway up the wooden fence around the back when Michael opened the gate and laughed at him. They snuck through the backyard, in their minds they were super spies, when in reality they actually just looked like drunken idiots rolling about in the grass and being way too loud.

They counted the windows several times before they and wandered up to the one they believed to be theirs and peered inside it .

“It's dark in there” Gavin breathed, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath.

Michael hooked his fingers around the lip of the window and yanked as hard as he could but his efforts were fruitless and it didn't move an inch.

“Try again” said Gavin “this time I'll help” Michael complied placing his hands back where they were and started tugging. Gavin's idea of help was exactly the opposite. He wrapped his arms around Michaels waist and pulled so hard that Michaels fingers flew off and they stumbled backwards and fell to the floor in a heap.

“well that didn't work”Gavin laughed, sitting up.

“Shh-ssh” Michael said, getting to his feet and dusting off his pants “people are asleep, we can't wake them up”

Gavin stayed on the floor looking dejected “How can we get in?” He moaned “I'm tired, I want to sleeeeeep”

“stop complaining you little shit, we'll get a rock and smash it, it's ours and we can pay somebody else to fix it later”

“Well, You go get a rock then!” he said grumpily “I'll wait here til you get back, okay? Okay!” He nodded to himself.

Michael sighed, his head was beginning to pound and he wasn't bothered enough to argue with him so he went back into the yard in search of a rock big enough to shatter the window.

He stumbled about in the darkness. He squinted at the grass, his face screwed up in effort to see clearly. He wished for his glasses to be there and his vision to be less clouded by the liquid he had been guzzling a few minutes ago.

After a few minutes, Michael stubbed his toe on a rock and while he was cursing about the pain he was also celebrating inwardly as it would certainly do the job that he required it for. He scooped it up, a smile of happiness and relief growing on his face.

“I found one Gavin” he said, presenting the rock like a child and waving it in front of his face “let's do this shit”

“Fucking finally, took you long enough” he replied standing up

“Shut the hell up, you could've helped me you know, and then maybe we'd have found this stupid rock ages ago and we'd already _be_ asleep” Michael shouted

“Alright, alright, calm down, I'm sorry let's just get it over with”

Michael glared at Gavin and turned back to the window, he pulled his arm back and swung it down onto the window with all his might. It made a splitting sound and a webbed crack formed on the moonlit pane.

“Holy shit” Gavin laughed “Did you see that!?, Do it again”

Michael rolled his eyes at Gavin's childishness then repeated the action, slamming the rock against the weakened pane. The glass shattered inwards, scattering shards all over the floor inside. Michael used his elbow to knock out the remaining pieces.

“C'mere Gav, I'll give you a boost in” He crouched down, linked his hands together and thrust them towards Gavin.

He looked unsure but nevertheless he placed his foot into Michael's hands. Michael shoved him upwards so forcefully that he rolled over the counter-tops and landed with a dangerous wobble and a loud crunch.

Michael got his clamped his fingers onto the lip of the window and hauled himself up, he slipped gracefully off the counter-top and landed, with a softer crunch, next to Gavin.

“Michael..” Gavin whispered “I don't think this is our flat”

Before he had a chance to answer a light snapped on an angry looking Ray strode in holding a plastic mini golf club “what the hell guys, I do have a front door you know”

Just then Gavin broke out into laughter “what the hell were you going to do with that?” He said gesturing to the spindly object Ray was grasping.

“shut up” Ray fumed “ I thought I was getting robbed, I don't have anything else, do you think I have secret guns and shit?, because I don't”

“S- sorry” Gavin gasped, still laughing “i- it's just you look so, so, funny”

Ray shook his head “look at this mess!, the window is completely gone!, I’ve only lived here for a week, my landlord is gonna be pissed”

Ray sighed “there's a sweeping brush, tape and plastic bags in the closet, get rid of all this shit and cover that window. I'm going back to sleep” He turned his back swiftly and headed back down the hallway.

Michael and Gavin caught each others eyes and immediately fell into fits of giggles. They spent a while like this, unable to gain any semblance of composure. Eventually Michael took deep gulps of air and opened the closet door. “I'll get the window covered and you handle the glass” he threw the brush at Gavin who dropped it straight away. He promptly picked it up again and began to aimlessly sweep at the floor.

Michael hopped up onto the counter and taped a couple of the bags over the gap, trying his best to ensure that no air got through. When he finished he looked over to Gavin and what he saw didn't please him in the slightest. He had swept half of the floor and left the other and was currently leaning on the broom and dozing.

Michael leaned over as close to Gavin as he could be without letting him know he was there and shouted “Gavin” at the top of his voice.

He jumped so violently that he sent the brush halfway across the room and stumbled backwards into the cupboard. He came out with a bucket stuck on his foot. “Great” He muttered “thanks”

“Well it wouldn’t have happened if you weren't slacking” he got onto the floor and yanked the bucket of gavin's foot.

The finished the sweeping together and packed away all the things they'd been using.

“God I’m tired” Gavin yawned “let's ask ray if we can sleep somewhere here, he probably has a couch or an extra bed somewhere that we can use”

He raised both of his eyebrows, firmly believing that waking up Ray was definitely a bad idea after what had happened, but on the other hand he was feeling lazy and walking the two minutes back to their apartment seemed like walking the great wall of china at that point. So, deciding he had nothing left to lose he said “Sure, whatever, let's ask”

They found their way to ray's bedroom way faster than either of them thought they could and tiptoed inside.

“Holy shit” Gavin whisper shouted “look at the size of that bed!”

Michael looked and agreed, ray was sprawled out in the middle of a king-size bed. “I didn't know he owned anything this nice, or big for that matter”

This elicited a quiet laugh from Gavin and he said “yeah and he doesn't even _need_ this kind of a bed. It's wasted on him because he's so bloody short”

They tip-toed closer “Let's, lets just get in with him, Michael, it's not like he'll notice with all this room anyway”

Michael raised his eyebrows again but said “Yeah, fuck it, okay, let's roll him over for space” he placed both of his hands underneath Ray's shoulders while Gavin put his under ray's legs and they pushed.

Ray rolled over, and came so close to the edge that he almost fell off. Both Gavin and Michael had held out their arms and waved them in, like the air they were producing would somehow stop him. But they both sighed with relief when he fell short of the edge and came to a slow halt. Michael put a hand on his chest and could feel his heart racing.

Gavin slid into bed and snuggled down, he smirked up at Michael, patted the empty space of bed beside him and wiggled his eyebrows sensually. Michael rolled his eyes back at him but slipped in next to him nonetheless.

“Goodnight, Gavino”

“goodnight”

Moments later when Michael was just dropping off Gavin started to shift about. “What's up with you now?, can't you just sit still and sleep for fucks sake”

“Ray keeps breathing on me” he groaned “and he's a really load breather, I think he should go to the doctor, maybe has something wrong with his sinuses or maybe-”

“Gavin, although I do _love_ to hear your medical diagnosis’s I don't think that _four in the fucking morning_ is exactly the right time for them” Michael said, sounding more than a little annoyed.

“Well, alright then, if that's how you feel then I guess I'll just go to sleep”

“Good”   
“Good”

Michael only had this blissful silence for two minutes before Gavin said “Michael I just have one more thing to-”

“Oh my god, What?, Gavin, what can possibly be so important that you have to tell me it at, need I remind you, _Four in the fucking morning”_

“It's just” he said tentatively “ can you turn over, you breath pretty loudly as well and I-”

Michael glared at the boy opposite him but turned over without a word, Gavin grinning gratefully as he did so.

“thanks” he whispered gently.  
“Fuck you”

 

 

 

 


End file.
